


Questions...

by HerDiamonds



Series: Ghosts of Us [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: Sanvers questions regarding the series: Ghosts Of Us series. If you follow/read any of the pieces in GOU, please consider reading this for questions, concerns, and updates! Thanks!*LtA got updated but its not showing up on recents. go check out letter 9!*





	1. Chapter 1

Hey y’all! Okay, so I’m sorry to disappoint that this isn’t an update, but I need your help!

I really want to add more to this story. I already have a plan for a multipart addition that will take place after Future (which hasn’t even been posted yet either) and it’s called “After Ever After”. I currently have one (1) idea set in stone for that. but I have a few questions regarding the future of this series as a whole. 

 

**After Ever After** : I’m toying with the idea of maybe, possibly, ever so slightly I could be persuaded into writing as a few of my lovely reviewers have written “promote Jamie to big sister”. (other than this ideas, I have 1 thing lined up for this “epilogue”-type multipart story in the fic. written probably out of order timeline wise like LtA and TIB) 

(A) Is this something y’all would like to see? (sanvers+jamie+another kid?)

(B) If so, would you prefer them to adopt or try IVF/Surrogacy? (please remember Alex is probably about +37 years old. [she’s supergirl-canon 28(?) and then add 9 years from canon to get you at the age she’s at in past/future and she probably is about a year older in AEA] and I really _try_ to be as accurate as possible… )

(C) If so again; boy or girl? Name?

(D) If we go with the adoption route: suggested age of child? 

(E) if we go with surrogacy: who is the surrogate? someone they know (leave a suggestion below) or a rando?

(F) what other storylines would you like to see in this part of the series?

 

onto the other stories…

**Letters to Alex** : I have currently 2 things lined up to be written for this and that is it. 

(G) what other things would you like to see written in this series? please let me know!

 

**The In Between** : I currently have 1 thing lined up to be written for this and that’s it. 

(H) anything else you’d like to see written in this series? (Jamie meeting Eliza is what’s on the list to be written but that’s all I got…)

 

and lastly, can I just give a shout out to y’all? everyone who reads this, subscribes, bookmarks and leaves kudos, I want to hug you all so much! thank you so, so, so much for all the love. As for my reviewers. Y’all are the [bomb.com](http://bomb.com). you guys are so amazing. I seriously read every comment and they are so touching. some making me laugh so fucking hard “oh fuck” being my favorite. Shout out to “Alex” for being the actual real MVP. You, my friend, have made it a point to comment on every single posted story in this series as well as some of my others. Thank you so, so much for leaving such words of encouragement and happy thoughts and comments they seriously make my day. I think as a reader, you guys might not know how much we writers appreciate the comments, even if its a small “love it” or “great update” or a long-ass review with “alfhheonkafhidocnw” written in because sometimes you can’t function with what you read and your brain short-circuits (mine has many times). but I really love and appreciate every single word each of you has left on this series, as well as any other story I have written or will write in the future. 

 

if you would be so kind, leave any answers you have to the questions above in the comments below. (and letter them accordingly so I can differentiate. you don’t have to answer every question.) 

 

thank you all so, so, so much for reading, liking, and enjoying the series.

 

xx cici 

ps. sorry for so many questions, I really enjoyed writing this series and I know y’all loved it and some don’t ever want it to end, so I had a lot of questions regarding its future as a series. 

 


	2. Updates

HI GUYS! I think we’re going to convert this fic into the updates/questions for the series and so if anyone has requests or questions definitely post them here and I can reply the best I can. 

 

Anywho. Updates: life’s been crazy and I’ve been trying to write. I’ve written a little bit for the series and I have a good amount of it planned out thanks to all of y’all who have given input. I hope y’all will enjoy the storylines I have coming your way. 

 

I know it’s been a while and I’m sorry. I’m hoping to get some time to edit update and write again but school comes first and so does health and life. But I haven’t given up completely. 

 

I also had had one more question. I’m a huge faceclaimer. I love having face claims for fics to help me write. And I of course have always had a little Jamie (it’s the one I’ve always pictured for every Jamie fic I read unless the author posts their own face claim) so would you all like to see my face claim for Jamie and you can see just exactly why I say she’s maggie’s clone? 

 

I hope to update soon, I’ve got a lot left to tell! 

 

xx Cici


	3. more questions what a surprise!

so, few more questions coming at you. and just some regular like fic stuffs/updates/idk what to call its. 

 

first, questions:

(A) how would we feel about me letting you all know about the story ideas I have for each fic in the series? (ex; _TIB_ –– Eliza meets Jamie, and I’d list all of the ideas I have for each of them and update it if you guys would like. and I can even list former already posted ones too, so you guys can get the main point of each fic or what really “inspired” me to write which ones, y’know?) 

(B) if we like this idea, would you all consider voting on which ones to be written in what orders? (aka motivate and push me to write them more?)

(C) Do we want a list of each story in the whole series in chronological order? (I’d list them in here and keep that updated as best as I could) 

(D) Can we use this fic as our comments/requests headquarters? is that cool?

(E) I have head canons for this series, would you guys like me to share those, and y’all can add your own in the comments and I’d update/put them on the list if they complied with the series?

(F) HUGE QUESTION AND NEED AN ANSWER FOR. How would we feel about this: Director Sanvers? (Lucy x Alex x Maggie) (I’m writing an AEA one shot right now and like while I haven’t crossed over into DSvrs, it could very easily settle into it if we’re cool with that. it wasn’t the plan, but sometimes shit happens and the muse takes you places? If not, I have an idea I might just roll with… which has already kinda been fic canon already.) 

(G) also lowkey I want to write a chat fic, and I totally could do like “group chat” type things for this fic, would anyone be interested in having those? it would kinda be like having commercial breaks but they’d also stay canon to this series. but they’d be 100% light and probably funny, ill try my hardest. (but I have a weak spot for GC fic and they kill me)

 

second, updates: 

I’m going to try as hard as possible to update regularly, and by regularly idk when that would be, but I promise to try and update more than like once every fucking three months. but school does come first, so please know that. You guys have been awesome in not being dicks and pestering me, LOL. 

And as for a little insight to my writing ways. with this series, I like to write a few pieces and hang onto them for a bit before I figure out what is going on with the storyline because its written out of order and this way I can go back and change and edit and fix things without fucking things up for you guys. which is why it took me a while to post _Future_ , because I kept going back and adding and editing it. and like now, if we are going the Director Sanvers route, the first edition of _AEA_ I have to edit, because Lucy is not considered in that story and she definitely needs to be. 

 

third, idk what to call its:

is it cool if I keep this “story” as our like check in, word dump type thing? it’ll keep y’all updated etc. and I can always give hints or chat with you all here, and share pictures of my FC for Jamie etc here or any other pics of things that inspire me for pieces in the series. Like for chapter 5 of TIB I was watching Gifted, and the whole scene with the girl and her uncle losing custody of her inspired me to write Alex losing custody of Jamie for a couple weeks and helped me introduce Lucy into this because I MISS LUCY LANE AND SHE'S MY FAVE. 

anyway, thanks for letting me ramble, let me guys know what you want and thanks for being awesome and loving this fic! I missed writing it so much, I think I finally got my groove back! (also if you guys want to, come find me on Tumblr @cicinicole-14 and you can always ask for updates or spoilers or rant to me there or bug me or yell at me to write!)


	4. Chapter 4

hiiiii guys! So, I’m slowly but surely working on this series still, and writing whenever I get inspiration which isn’t very often. 

 

as for all previous questions from “last chapter” I want to answer a few. 

I’m going to skip the chat fic, I don’t have inspiration for it…

Director Sanvers is not going to be a thing because I had a different idea, I hope you all will enjoy it. it’s going to be slipped in and very small. 

as of now, I have a couple “after ever after” pieces written but I’m 100% not happy with them so definitely going to rewrite them at some point and they won’t be posted until then. but I’m working through my lists of prompts for LtA and TIB. and working on some good AEA pieces too. 

 

I hope you all are doing well! 

I’m going to post a “chapter” in this that will be the chronological order of each piece and I will update it as we delve further into this series. :) 

 

more question: 

(A) do we still want my ever growing list of head canons I have with this fic? 

(B) did you still want to see the FC I have for Jamie? (fyi, she just got a haircut and it inspired another LtA piece lol) 

(C) what would you like to see next? do you want another LtA, TIB or maybe a new AEA piece? (just let me know which one of those and I’ll choose a prompt that inspires me from my list) 

 

thanks for all the love!

xx cici


	5. Ghosts of Us  Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be updated as I go along, so here’s a reference for all the pieces and if you don’t know what takes place when.

as of now, this is the order. this will be updated throughout the series, so please check back!

  1. Letter 1 (Maggie leaves and moves to Gotham)
  2. Letter 2 (Maggie talks about starting UC work)
  3. Letter 3 (Maggie has Jamie, talks about how she found out she was pregnant)
  4. Letter 4 (Maggie talks about bringing Jamie home and the day she was born and they were rescued)
  5. Letter 9 (Maggie talks about the call from Eliza on her birthday last year [this flashback takes place a few days after letter 2] and Eliza texts her this year)
  6. Letter 8 (Maggie breaks down and almost calls Alex, says she loves Jamie basically for the first time)
  7. Letter 6 (Maggie admits she was diagnosed with PPD)
  8. Letter 7 (Maggie finds her vows to Alex, right before she “dies” [may-ish])
  9. Letter 10 (Maggie sends Jamie Jamie off to her first day of kindergarten and daydreams if Alex had been there too)
  10. Past (Alex finds out she has Jamie)
  11. Meeting Jamie (Alex meets Jamie) 
  12. I love you (Jamie tells Alex she loves her for the first time)
  13. Telling Kara (Alex finally calls kara back and tells her she has custody of Maggie’s daughter)
  14. Mommy (Jamie calls Alex mommy for the first time)
  15. Meeting Supergirl (Jamie meets aunt supergirl)
  16. Home (Lucy gets Jamie home where she belongs)
  17. Change is a good thing (Lucy and Alex date and move in with each other)
  18. Letter 5 (Maggie writes a letter to Jamie while “dead”)
  19. Present (Maggie shows up at Kara’s door)
  20. Future (Maggie and Alex and Jamie are a family again and catch each other up on their lives)
  21. AEA 2 _What the f––?_ (Maggie, meet Lucy, Lucy, meet Maggie. hilarity ensues) 
  22. AEA 3 _You kept your promises_ (Eliza finds out Maggie is alive)
  23. AEA 1 _Another One pt. 1_  (Maggie suggests having another baby)



updated: march 22, 2018; 1:13am EST


End file.
